For millennia, people have been searching for convenient ways to carry cargo. From nomads to pioneers to simple vacationers, easy and secure ways to transport belongings are difficult to come by. As Wallace Stegner quipped, “It's easier to die than to move . . . at least for the Other Side you don't need trunks.”
In recent times, the carrying of cargo has been made somewhat easier with the advent of cargo carriers that are attachable to vehicles. The cargo carriers can be loaded on the top of or towed behind a vehicle. However, these carriers have several issues making them less than ideal. For example, conventional cargo carriers are large and cumbersome to store, transport, and install. Many cargo carriers protrude out from the vehicle and/or block access to the trunk or other parts of the vehicle, even when empty. In addition, conventional tow-behind cargo carriers can make parking and driving in reverse difficult.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved cargo carrier. Furthermore, there is a need for a cargo carrier that is collapsible and out of the way when not carrying cargo. Additionally, there is a need for a cargo carrier that is easy to install, remove, and store.